


A Small Step for Man (Project Mpreg 2.0)

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Extreme virility, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Porn With Plot, bottom!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a brilliant scientist. Arthur is his lab assistant and husband. Together they work tirelessly towards making male pregnancy possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Step for Man (Project Mpreg 2.0)

"This is _it_. I'm sure it is. I've made a few adjustments." Merlin's look of shy hopefulness makes Arthur's heart ache. 

" _Cheers_!" Merlin says as he raises the vial to Arthur before he downs the fluid.

Arthur is bunching their labcoats up and pulling their trousers down even as Merlin puts the empty vial on the desk. They end up against the fume cupboard.

There might be other people nearby, but Arthur doesn't care. As long as no-one's filming them and putting the stuff up on the internet, he couldn't care less. Their project is ethically approved and ESPRC funded, and he's Merlin's research assistant. 

_It's all legit._

"You haven't wanked, have you?" Merlin's voice is frantic. He looks fragile in the harsh, bluish light of the lab.

Arthur reaches round to pat Merlin's pale, concave little belly. "Want to have it all for yourself? Need it all in here?"

"Yes!" Merlin's tone is demanding. He reaches back, manages to fondle Arthur's sac. There's something possessive about the touch, as if all its contents belong to Merlin - or _inside_ Merlin.

When Arthur takes his cock and nudges at Merlin's hole, it's nice and open, as Arthur knew it would be. Merlin's little pucker has been in a semi-permanent state of loose juiciness ever since they started the trials. Self-lubrication is _great_ , Arthur thinks as he pushes in with a pleased grunt.

"My naughty little boy scout, always ready for me." Arthur presses a sloppy kiss to Merlin's ear as he settles inside his husband for the third time that day.

There's not a single time during these last six months when Arthur has actually needed to prepare Merlin. He's like a 24-hour shop, always open for business. Project Mpreg 2.0 has transformed Merlin into a raging nympho, or whatever the male equivalent is. A greedy, hungry little bottom who wants every drop that Arthur has to give, until they're so fucked out that Arthur wants to cry from his chafed cock and his sore, empty balls.

Merlin is loud now, demanding. Wordless, almost animal noises intermixed with Arthur's name.

"The floor," he moans. "Need you _deeper_."

He always wants it deeper. Needs to be fucked properly, until he can feel it almost at the back of his throat.

Arthur supports him as they lower themselves down onto the plastic floor. It's easier like this, finally being able to bury himself to the hilt in Merlin's obliging body.

"Love having you on all fours in front of me. Seeing you give yourself to me," Arthur says.

He grips Merlin's slender hips harder, making his thrusts steady. Going so far out that his cockhead is only just lodged inside Merlin's rim, then slamming as far in as he can. It makes Merlin's eyes well up with tears and his voice go hoarse. There are bruises on his hips, and Arthur can't even remember when they got there.

He drapes himself over Merlin as he spills deep inside him. There is not so much of it this time, but Merlin clamps around it, shudders and comes just like that, untouched. 

"Love you," Arthur says, quietly. 

He kisses the thin back with its jutting spine and overly-defined scapulae. Reaches round to fondle Merlin's stomach, as if he is encouraging his sperm to do their job properly.

*

After adjusting his own clothes, Arthur picks Merlin up. He carries him like that, Merlin's little arse still pale and exposed where his labcoat is bunched around his armpits and his trousers are hanging round his ankles. 

His long, skinny body weighs little more than that of a boy. 

Arthur carries him to the office next door. At the desk is a photo of Merlin's graduation, another of their wedding and one of Arthur in cricket whites with a cornflower stuck in his hair (he didn't know it was there when the photo was taken).

Merlin moans as Arthur places him in the office chair and removes his shoes, socks and trousers.

"Sore?" Arthur asks, casually.

"Just my knees, I think." Merlin sinks further down in the chair and touches himself. Arthur's sperm is trickling out of him, and Merlin starts fingering himself, very gently. He could be wanting to push it all back in, or he might just be controlling whether everything is OK. Still, it makes for a pretty picture.

"You could totally pose for that porny geek calendar in _The IT Crowd_ now," Arthur says with forced cheer. "As the scientist who made male pregnancy possible." He ruffles Merlin's hair.

Merlin smiles wistfully.

"It's not just about the science any more. I want your baby, Arthur. Want it so _badly_. Is it wrong of me? I want to be pregnant. Want people to see me and know that you did that to me." His eyes are bright with tears.

Arthur leans over, hugs him close. "I live for the day when we get a positive result. But I love you anyway, you know, whatever happens."

He pulls Merlin up and seats himself in the chair before taking Merlin in his lap. They sit there for a good, long while. Merlin's tears soaking Arthur's shoulder, Arthur's hand rubbing circles on Merlin's flank.

As Merlin throws the rest of his clothes off and sinks himself onto Arthur's cock, there are still tears glistening on his eyelashes. Still salty tracks on his cheeks.

When they finish, they're both raw, and Arthur is hallucinating about putting his aching cock into the ultra-low temperature freezer next doors. 

"Maybe _this_ time." Merlin whispers, putting Arthur's hand on his own abdomen. "Maybe it worked this time."


End file.
